


First Kiss

by Iwazumi



Series: Glimadora-week [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: A few hours early but this is for the glimadora week, Also hella jealous Glimmer like god damn, F/F, also I’m terrible at endings so bear with me I might try to fix it at some point, glimadora week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwazumi/pseuds/Iwazumi
Summary: But why did this girl have to be Adora’,She didn’t mean to say the princess didn’t deserve a girl as great as Adora, but this was her Adora,And that should’ve been about the last thought to run through her head at the moment because she all but choked on her drink. Her coughing fit caught the attention of a few people nearby but her cheeks were already burning from her own stupid subconscious.‘Honestly Glimmer,’





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt for Glimadora week

They were supposed to be having fun. It’d been nearly two weeks after the battle of Brightmoon and Glimmer had somehow managed to convince her mother into throwing a victory party for the rebellion and all of its members. So why was she so agitated? 

Oh. That’s why,

She glanced across the hall and couldn’t help but growl into her cup. She was nearly chewing on its rim.

Glimmer knew that it shouldn’t have bothered her this much, honestly. Adora was bound to be just as popular amongst the other princesses, as she was with Glimmer herself. The girl was sweet, kind, and beautiful. ‘Gods was she beautiful’. It also didn’t help that Adora had a smile as bright as a thousand suns,

‘And on top of that! she was She Ra for gods sake!’ of course everyone wanted to be around her. And much to Glimmer’s surprise so did the sea princess. She wasn’t even aware the other girl was capable of smiling-and was she laughing?? 

It wasn’t that Glimmer didn’t think the other princess shouldn’t be able to celebrate their win too, it was hers as much as it was Gimmer’s; it was just, why did the source of her happiness have to be the same as her own? She couldn’t help but frown into her cup. They were joking and laughing, and did Adora even get half of those jokes? Glimmer was sure she was just laughing to be friendly.

And honestly the two girls talking wasn’t what had bothered the smaller princess the most, 

It was the touching. 

And they really weren’t more than light touches, and hugs. Everyone hugged! She knew that, but she also knew that what everyone didn’t do was put their hands on other people’s backs, their lower backs to be exact. It hadn’t bothered her at first, Mermista was nearly doubled over laughing, and from an outsider's perspective, she’d been using Adora to steady herself. Except when the girl had regained her composure, the hand hadn't moved. 

It didn’t move until Bow squeezed Adora into a bear hug, nearly pulling her from Mermista’s grasp. Though the princess didn’t seem to mind as she continued the conversation.

Glimmer knew she was overreacting, they were all friends here, celebrating a win for everyone. She just couldn’t help but grit her teeth at the thought of Mermista dancing on the borderline of groping. The sea princesses hugs would linger a few seconds too long, or the hand on Adora’s shoulder would run down to rub at her bicep or forearm and Glimmer couldn’t help but just scowl at the other girl. The sea princess had made it plenty clear that her attraction runs towards both men and women. 

‘But why did this girl have to be Adora’,

She didn’t mean to say the princess didn’t deserve a girl as great as Adora, but this was her Adora,

And that should’ve been about the last thought to run through her head at the moment because she all but choked on her drink. Her coughing fit caught the attention of a few people nearby but her cheeks were already burning from her own stupid subconscious. 

‘Honestly Glimmer,’

The hand that began rubbing her back didn’t really help but she appreciated the effort. Only to regret it the minute her eyes met her mother’s. 

“Glimmer, are you alright?” And she hated how much she actually wanted to confide in her mother. 

She let out another cough before muttering a low, “yeah mom I’m-,” she peered past her mother just in time to see Mermista brush a loose strand of hair behind Adora’s ear. 

And to say Glimmer wasn’t physically vibrating with jealousy was putting it lightly. The girl was nearly fuming. She was clenching her now empty cup, willing herself to hold back from teleporting over to the other princess and doing god knows what, undoubtedly embarrass herself in front of everyone. 

Angella’s eyes followed her daughter's line of sight, and she couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle which immediately caused Glimmer to meet her eyes before she quickly began looking elsewhere, a blush rising into her neck. She feigned interest in a plant just across from them.

And Angella could tell her daughter was trying to avoid conversation for the life of her. But she’d rested a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, smiling just a bit. “When we were around your age, your father and I use to attend galas and parties much like this,” her hand moved to soothe over Glimmer’s cheek, as her eyes finally met her mother’s once more. “I would get so jealous about how the other princesses interacted with him,” the queen couldn’t help but grow a small smile as her daughter’s eyes immediately glanced over to Adora from across the room.

“That I never stopped to realize that while I was so focused on the other girls, his eyes were only ever on me.” At that Glimmer’s eyes widened as Adora turned just enough to smile and offer her a wave, before slipping away from the group to make her way towards the two. 

Her cheeks were burning as she turned back to mother, lips hinting at a frown as she whispered, “but what if-what if, she doesn’t, you know..” her head was down but she could barely make out Adora closing in. Her mother’s hand rubbed at her back again before she lowered her voice enough for Adora to miss, “well we won’t know until you ask,”

Once Adora finally reached them she gave a bow to Angella “your majesty,” before glancing over at Glimmer almost grinning. “What’re you doing in the corner? Everyone's over there,” Adora pointed back at the group, Glimmer followed Adora’s hand-

She had to at least make it look as if she hadn’t been staring in that direction for the past hour and a half.

“Oh, sorry I was just-“ her eyes darted everywhere but the girl in front of her, attempting to come up with the best excuse she could find until her mother cut her off,

“I kept her, we were discussing a date for the next meeting I wasn’t aware you were waiting for her.” 

Adora shook her head, “I hope I wasn’t interrupting you guys,” Angella waved her off. “We just finished,” she glanced down at Glimmer smiling, “go on then, join your friends.”

Glimmer nodded, the tips of her ears began to burn as her mother started to walk away, not before offering her daughter a very suggestive wink. 

Adora noticed the wink and raised a brow at Glimmer who just groaned and attempted to hide her face in her hands. “Hey, you okay?” The princess met her eyes and Glimmer couldn’t look away even if she’d wanted to. She gave a meek nod before mumbling a small, “I just need some air.” 

Adora stayed quiet for a moment, glancing around the room before saying “Let’s go for a walk then,” she rested a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, 

“but what about the others?”

‘What about Mermista?’ 

Adora glanced back over towards their friends, before shrugging and offering a smile to Glimmer “they won’t miss us for a few minutes.” And she wouldn’t ever admit it, but her heart fluttered when the taller girl grabbed her hand leading the two towards the exit, and out towards the garden.

She also wouldn’t admit that when Adora slightly squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

—————————————————————————

Glimmer didn’t know if Adora somehow knew where her favorite spot in the garden was, or if she’d lead her there by chance, but either way the girl was glad for it. The bench they sat at was far enough away from the castle as to not be disturbed, but close enough to barely make out the bands music still playing somewhere over the hedges.

She hadn’t said a word their entire walk there, she was trying to collect her thoughts. She’d already convinced herself that she’d tell Adora, here she’d show the girl her true feelings. 

And Adora either wasn’t disturbed by the silence or she was giving Glimmer the opportunity to take a breath, either way Glimmer couldn’t say she wasn’t glad for it. The blonde was examining the flowers, while ever so lightly running her finger tips over its petals. Glimmer cracked a smile at her friend’s amazed gaze.

She couldn’t help asking, “did they not have flowers back in the Fright Zone?” Adora didn’t turn but her eyes met Glimmer’s, she didn’t look long though before glancing back at the petals, fingers running over another flower. A petunia, Glimmer’s favorite.

“We did, but they were poisonous,” she reached along the flowers stem. “I’d always wondered if the petals were as soft as they looked.” And she didn’t know when it happened but at some point as Adora spoke Glimmer’s eyes had wandered down along her arm to Adora’s hand, almost entranced by the other girls soft and delicate touches; almost as if she were afraid she’d tear the petal. 

And she hadn’t meant to outright stare at the girls hands but by the time her eyes finally met Adora’s again she felt her throat dry up, “And were they?” She swallowed.

Adora lightly shook her head, the faint of a smile lingering on her lips as she turned towards Glimmer, “no,” she breathed. “They were softer.” And her cheeks tinted at the admission. 

It was starting to get dark enough outside that Glimmer all but hoped the setting suns shade blocked out the blush eating at her own cheeks, and the way her eyes kept darting from Adora’s lips before they met at her eyes once more. She couldn’t even think of what to say at the moment, her mind scrambling to grasp onto the first coherent thought she could think of, but Adora had beat her to the punch. 

“I wish I knew the names of some of these flowers,” she sighed. “They’re beautiful.” Her hands had already reached back towards the petunia, even more hesitant and delicate than before.

“I could teach you, if you want,” and Glimmer’s ‘almost’ desperate excuse for them to stay out longer must’ve sounded a lot more appealing than she’d expected it to, because Adora all but grabbed both her hands and furiously nodded her excitement. 

“Yes, please,” and the blonde must’ve really been excited too because once Glimmer stood, she hadn’t dropped their hands, if anything she’d interlaced them as she began dragging Glimmer further down the path.

And it took everything in Glimmer not to teleport to the top of the tallest building in Brightmoon and just scream at the top of her lungs. But she had to be calm, casual and collected Glimmer,

Adora glanced over her shoulder, her grin bigger than before.

‘Or at least she could try’.

They’d started at the beginning of the path, Adora stopping at at every few flowers she thought looked the prettiest, and Glimmer didn't hesitate once when the girl eagerly awaited each flowers description. Their hands had separated at about the third flower, when Adora all but begged Glimmer if she could pick it, which of course Glimmer hadn’t even tried to turn her down. 

And they’d all but visited their seventh flower before Adora had abruptly cut Glimmer off, a chuckle lighting her tone as she leaned closer to the bush, bending down as she spoke,

“This one kinda reminds me of Mermista,” and at that she fully started to laugh. The dark flower was part of the hydrangea family, it’s rim was coated in a turquoise blue, the inside pouring darker shades of green into the middle casting an almost teal color.

Glimmer stayed quiet as Adora began to examine the flower, carefully avoiding the fragile stem it layed on. It didn’t take long before she glanced back almost expectantly at Glimmer, silently asking for the flowers description. 

“It’s,” she paused, glancing away as she continued, “a hydrangea, it’s meant to symbolize gratefulness, and sincerity. Suppose to be heartfelt for the recipient.” She mumbled the last part out, glancing back towards Adora. 

“Do you think your mom would mind if I took a few? I wanna bring some back for Mermista, as a thank you, for helping out at the village the other day.” She’d looked back up at Glimmer “think she’d like these? Or maybe those, Uhm, the ‘orchids’ you were telling me about? Did I say that right?” A finger met her lips as she pondered. But Glimmer stayed quiet, attempting to subtle her racing thoughts and slowly rising jealousy.

‘Did she like Mermista? Was that it??’ 

Adora glanced back towards her and Glimmer couldn’t help but cross her arms, a pout forming at the tip of her lips. ‘What did she even see in the sea princess?’ Adora was giving her a strange look but she continued to glare daggers into the ground. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you just confess to her instead, that’ll speed things up.” And she hadn’t meant to snap at the girl, but at this point Adora had to know what she was doing, or at least have some sort of hint as to how she was feeling right? And she really wished she hadn’t let her eyes meet the other girls, because the look Adora was giving her made Glimmer just about want to hurl, the sheer look of anguish that coated Adora’s face all about broke her heart and she was quick to uncross her arms,

“Speed what up?” Her voice sounded thick like she was trying to hold back. And Glimmer felt bad, she really did, but now that everything was set out on the table she felt like she might as well speak her mind.

“It’s pretty obvious you like Mermista, so might as well just tell her already-“

“-Wait, What? Like Mermista?” Adora stood, and from the look shifting onto her face she was clearly confused, if not a bit uncomfortable. 

“It’s obvious Adora!” Her voice rose on its own, and at this point she really had no control over what was coming out of her mouth. “You were practically all over each other back inside!” her fists were clenching and she really just wanted to teleport back up into her room and forget all about this.

All about Adora.

“We were just having fun, is there something wrong with that?” She barely left space for Glimmer to speak before she continued. “And why are you so upset? You could’ve easily joined us, she’s your friend too.”

Glimmer just groaned and rubbed at her face. “I’m not upset-It’s just,” she glared at the floor once more before letting her eyes finally rise up to meet Adora’s. “How could you have so much disregard for how I feel I mean-” 

“-To how you feel? What about how I feel Glimmer? I’ve finally made some more friends around here-friends you introduced me to, and now you’re mad that they actually like me?” She had an incredulous look on her face, voice meeting octaves just as loud as Glimmer’s had. 

“No! That’s not-“ 

“Are you jealous? Is that it?” Adora’s frustration went so far as to put her a step closer in Glimmer’s direction, she was nearly hovering over the smaller girl. “Because if this is just like how it was with Bow back at-“ 

“It’s not!!” they were loud enough at this point that Glimmer was surprised none of the guards had showed up yet. 

“Then what is it then?”

“It’s because I like you, alright?!” She was breathing heavily and her palms were sweaty and shaking but she was quick to clench them tightly. Pushing on, “I am completely, and utterly, in love with you,” She slowly looked up until she met Adora’s widened eyes though she somehow found herself quickly staring at her feet once more as she finished, “and you, don’t feel the same.”

There, she’d said it. 

So why doesn’t she feel any sense of relief?

A drop reached the concrete beneath them, ‘was it raining? Was it even suppose to rain today-’

‘-Oh’. Another tear hit the pavement, she was crying. ‘How embarrassing’. She furiously began rubbing at her eyes.

Though a hand met her cheek, and then the same feeling hit the opposite cheek, and Glimmer really didn’t want to meet those eyes again, but she didn’t stop the girl from lifting her face. She didn’t dare meet ocean eyes until they were level. Though Adora spoke regardless,

“Glimmer,” Her voice was so much softer than what it was moments before that Glimmer all but choked back a sob. Tears still flowing down her cheeks, but Adora was quick to swipe away what she could with the pads of her thumbs. 

“What made you think that I’d want to confess to Mermista?” 

Her voice was shaky but she answered as best she could, “‘cause you guys have been spending so much time together, and you're always laughing and hanging out and-“

“But don’t I do that with you too, and Bow and everyone else?” And she wanted to disagree but honestly the blonde was right. “Yeah, But-“

“Listen Glimmer, I can't confess to Mermista,” she swiped her thumbs across Glimmer’s cheeks once more, almost hesitating when she leaned in closer to the smaller princess, 

“Because she isn’t the girl I’m in love with.” 

Glimmer’s eyes were wide, and her mouth slightly agape and she might or might not have stopped breathing, because was she-

Was Adora hinting at-

Her thoughts were running a mile a minute and all of them revolving around the taller girls lips, 

“Glimmer I-“ and she couldn’t hold back any longer, the smaller princess all but grabbed Adora by the back of her neck, almost yanking the poor girl down before smashing their lips together. 

And their teeth might have met in a not so gentle manner but it was amazing. 

Adora’s lips were oh, so soft, and Glimmer couldn’t stop herself from pulling back just a bit before diving back in all over again, almost begging to be able to feel just how soft the other girls lips were just one more time. And Adora must’ve felt the same because her hands were suddenly at Glimmer’s waist and pressing almost desperately into her dress and Glimmer didn’t want this to ever end.

Adora’s hands ran up and down her back. Her lungs were burning but she’d rather sell her soul then end this kiss, or at least she had before it all became a bit too much. Adora pulled back first, face flushed and lips parted as she gasped for air, and Glimmer couldn’t hold back her smirk.

She did that. 

And of course she’d brag about it once, she caught her own breath. ‘But jeez Adora was a good kisser,’ and she’d meant it as an observation but the thought made something click. 

She nearly fell back wriggling out of Adora’s grasp, an effort that would’ve been avoided had she just teleported, 

‘Stupid’.

Adora immediately released her hold on the girl once she felt Glimmer begin to shift. Her heart dropped a bit once she noticed the distance the smaller princess put between the two, ‘had she done something wrong? But It was Glimmer, who’d kissed her.’ Adora was confused and she tried her best not to show it, but her entire body language shouted ‘did I do something wrong?’ 

Glimmer was trying trying to even her breaths, she probably shouldn’t have been so abrupt but the idea of Adora meaning anyone but herself during her confession left her with an upset feeling in the pit of her stomach. “I,” But she stopped herself. Another deep breath, “I’m sorry, I kinda, Uhm, jumped on you-“ her face grew darker.

Adora wanted to reach for her hand but she kept her arms at her sides, “I didn't mind.” And if it weren’t for her already tinted cheeks Adora would’ve assumed she caught the flu. Her face was on fire. 

The silence kept on, and Adora couldn’t help wonder if it was still due to her previous thoughts. “It was you,” she confirmed, taking the tiniest step further. “if you’re wondering,” she met Glimmer’s eyes and kept on, “it’s always only been you, Glimmer.” The smaller princess just stared with wide eyes, before slowly frowning, “but, you could do so much better-you deserve someone better, like-” 

“Mermista?” Adora finished and Glimmer nodded softly before Adora reached for her hand, tugging the girl a bit closer to her, “why would I want to be with Mermista? Glimmer, you're the one I want to be with.” She pulled their foreheads together as Adora’s eyes closed, smiling. But Glimmer couldn’t let this image leave her, not just yet. Even if her tears were blurring her vision. 

She clung tightly to Adora, only tightening her grasp as the taller princesses words finally met her ears. “I love you, Glimmer.”

Her cheeks hurt from the smile adorning her face but she couldn’t stop it even if she tried. “I love you too.”

————————————————————————

By the time they’d finally made it back into the party, it was already winding down, and it was apparent some guests had already made their leave. The pair walked inside hand in hand, glancing around the room for their friends. Glimmer took a glance around only to meet eyes with her mother, and honestly, she thought she was done with blushing for the night but apparently this day wasn’t done with her just yet.

The princess offered a meek wave, to which her mother smiled and waved back. She made a move to walk towards the two but Glimmer quickly ushered Adora further down the room. She was going to avoid that conversation for as long as she could. And by that she meant forever. Though she hadn’t moved fast enough, Adora immediately noticed.

“I think your mom was coming towards us,” Adora glanced over her shoulder, a smile eating at her lips.

“Just keep walking.” Glimmer growled, face burning even more. She’d like to keep Adora to herself, even if for just for a little while-

“Adora! Glimmer! Over here!!” 

Glimmer peered over Adora’s shoulder, groaning as she noticed Bow waving frantically towards them, the boy nearly shouting at the top of his lungs.

-Or at least until they’d met up with their friends. 

Adora interlaced their hands, smiling down at her, and yeah sure she was aware of the teasing to come, but at least she wouldn’t do it alone.

“OH MY GOD ARE YOU GUYS DATING?!” 

“I’m going to punch him.” Adora just laughed, as they made their way towards their friends.


End file.
